La vie est un don merveilleux
by Vp007
Summary: Alors que Mewtwo vient de perdre Ambre, ses pouvoirs deviennent incontrôlables, les scientifiques du laboratoire ne parviennent pas à le stopper et il se libére. Une mystérieuse personne va le sortir de cet enfer... Mewtwo/OC
1. Chapter 1: Réveil Prématuré

**La vie est un don merveilleux**

Note: cette fic se déroule durant «Pokémon the First Movie», il est indispensable d'avoir vu sur Youtube «Mewtwo's origin»qui est une scène coupé!

Les paroles des personnages sont entre «...»

Les paroles télépathiques sont entre ~...~

Résumé: Alors que Mewtwo vient de perdre Ambre, ses pouvoirs deviennent incontrôlables, les scientifiques du laboratoire ne parviennent pas à les contrôler. Alors l'enfant Pokémon se libère de sa prison de verre. Une personne très spéciale au sein de la Team Rocket va le sortir de cet enfer….

**Chapitre 1: Réveil Prématuré**

Pov Mewto:

_Tout devenait noir autour de moi. La fillette aux cheveux verts, Ambre, disparaissait en petites étincelles bleutées. Quelque chose coulait de mes yeux. Ambre m'expliqua que c'était des larmes._

«Ne pleure pas Mewtwo. Tu devrais être heureux: tu es en vie! Et la vie est un don merveilleux….»

_Enfin Ambre disparut complètement ramenant mon monde à ce qu'il était avant: le néant._

«Des larmes….»

_C'était la dernière chose que m'enseigna Ambre, mon amie. J'étais seul de nouveau. Non! Non! NON!!! Je ne voulais pas! Pas après les avoir connus! Carapuce, Bulbizarre, Salaméche, Ambre! Pourquoi me les arracher?_

« Où êtes vous…? S'il te plait Ambre revient!!»

_Quelque chose s'éveillait en moi. Je sentais mon désespoir devenir autre chose. Une chose plus puissante, plus violente._

« Ne t'en va pas! Reviens JE T'EN SUPLIE!!!»

_Soudain tout éclata_._ Autour de moi une multitude de bruits. Des pas précipités, des cris, des exclamations, un son strident qui vrillait mes oreilles, des bips mécaniques, de l'eau… et surtout je ressentais! l'air sur ma peau, un liquide gluant qui me coulait dessus, le contacte dur et froid de la chose sur laquelle j'étais assis. _

_Je pris alors conscience qu'une bonne partis des bruits autour de moi c'étaient tût. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, la lumière m'éblouit. _

_Où étais je? Tout ici me semblait étrange, inconnu. Il y avait beaucoup de 'personnes' en blouse blanche. Pourquoi me regardaient-elles ainsi? L'une d'entre elle, un homme à lunette avec de drôle de cheveux, prit la parole. Mais il ne s'adressait pas à moi, mais plutôt aux autres 'personnes'._

« Regardez! Il utilise déjà ses pouvoirs psychiques! C'est une véritable réussite! Même si son réveil est bien prématuré… Appelez donc Giovani! Dites lui ce qu'il ce passe!»

_Personne ne faisait attention à moi. Mais apparemment, d'après ce qu'avait dit l'homme, _

_j'avais des pouvoirs psychiques. Cela devait vouloir dire que j'étais puissant, non? Mais à quoi cela sert-il d'être puissant? _

_L'homme parla à nouveau._

«Nous devons commencer les tests dés à présent!»

* * *

Pov o.c:

** Pff encore une journée à jouer les larbins... je déteste ça!**

_Pensais-je en saluant le scientifique en chef qui venait de passer devant moi. _

_Mais avant d'aller plus loin laissez moi me présenter! _

_Je m'appelle Taro, enfin ça ce n'est qu'un nom de code utilisé au sein de la Team Rocket, oui car je suis sbire pour cette organisation. Mais pourquoi me diriez-vous, ce ne sont que des vilains tous pas beaux très méchants! Bah il se trouve que je n'avais pas eu le choix! M'enfin passons. _

_Je disais donc que je m'appelais Taro, 19 ans, jeune femme célibataire cherche petit ami (comment ça je m'égare?!), taille 1métre70 (belle plante hein?), cheveux châtains clairs mis-long, yeux noisettes et mignonne de visage(quoi? même si j'étais un laideron je ne le dirais pas?!je suis parfaitement objective non mais!).Niveau fringue je me coltine les uniformes basiques de la Team Rocket._

_Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je venais donc de saluer le scientifique en chef qui paraissait très pressé, d'autres scientifiques le suivirent avec un brancard sur lequel était attaché un étrange pokémon. _

_Il était petit, enfin disons plutôt jeune, avec une peau grise et le ventre violet, son visage était très expressif, comme celui d'un être humain, et semblait dans le coltar. Ils avaient certainement dût le droguer pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Mais tout de même d'où sortait-il ce pokémon? _

_Ma curiosité maladive me poussa à suivre le petit convoi,mais je fût refoulé à l'entré de la pièce où il venait de pénétrer. Bon. Il ne me restais plus qu'à jouer la vigie dévouée à son poste._

_Je jetais de temps à autres un coup d'œil par la serrure, mais ce n'était pas une technique très efficace. _

_Mon attente dura deux bonnes heures, jusqu'à ce que les scientifiques sortent enfin de la pièce. Je salua le scientifique en chef qui semblait triste et absent malgré l'air réjouit des autres. Je connaissais peu cet homme, je savais juste qu'il avait perdu sa fille et que sa femme l'avait quitté. _

«Bonjour Monsieur.»

«Hum. Restez ici pour surveiller cette pièce, ne laissez personne entrer hormis Giovani et moi même.»

«Bien Monsieur.»

_L'occasion rêvée de voir ce qu'il y avait dans cette mystérieuse salle se présenter enfin! J'attendis quelques secondes après que l'homme en blouse blanche est disparut au détour du couloir pour me glisser discrètement dans entrebâillement de la porte. _

_La pièce était plongé dans une obscurité crépusculaire, seul les machines et les écrans d'ordinateurs éclairaient l'endroit. Je m'avança vers ces derniers pour nourrir ma curiosité. _

_Sur les trois quarts on pouvait voir des calcules compliqués, des images en 3D représentant ce qui ressemblait à un ADN, je me désintéressa de cela pour me concentrer sur le dernier écran. Sur celui ci je vit une photo d'une gravure ancienne que je reconnut comme celle de Mew, un Pokémon extrêmement rare et puissant._

_Soudain un bruit me fit sursauter. Je n'osa plus bouger. J'écoutais. _

_J'entendis des frottement, des mouvements, comme quelqu'un qui se débattait, et aussi une respiration sifflante._

_Je songea un instant que l'un des scientifiques était revenu, mais dans ce cas la lumière du couloir aurait inondée la pièce, hypothèse donc impossible. Puis, comme un coup de tonnerre je me rappela du Pokémon étrange. Ça ne pouvait être que lui!_

_Doucement je me suis approché de la ''table d'opération'' au centre. Et pour la première fois mon regard croisa celui du Pokémon qui -je l'apprendrai plus tard- se prénommé Mewtwo._

* * *

Voilà ^^

A suivre!

Laissez moi des commentaires avec des critiques pour que je puisse corriger mes défauts, c'est comme ça que l'on progresse! :)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce premier chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2: Ces êtres ignobles

**La vie est un don merveilleux**

Note: cette fic se déroule durant «Pokémon the First Movie», il est indispensable d'avoir vu sur Youtube «Mewtwo's origin»qui est une scène coupé!

Les paroles des personnages sont entre «...»

Les paroles télépathiques sont entre ~...~

Cette univers n'est pas le mien mais celui des créateurs du jeux/série Pokémon! Seul le personnage Taro est de mon invention.

Résumé: Alors que Mewtwo vient de perdre Ambre, ses pouvoirs deviennent incontrôlables, les scientifiques du laboratoire ne parviennent pas à les contrôler. Alors l'enfant Pokémon se libère de sa prison de verre. Une personne très spéciale au sein de la Team Rocket va le sortir de cet enfer….

Chapitre 2: Ces êtres ignobles....

Pov Mewtwo:

_J'avais mal, tellement mal. Je me sentais très faible aussi. Les personnes en blanc m'avaient fait plein de choses horribles qui m'ont fait hurler de douleur. Pourquoi? Qu'elles étaient leurs raisons? __Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de mal._

_La douleur était trop forte, j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience._

_Un bruit me réveilla en sursaut. Des pas, une respiration régulière, le frottement d'un tissu. Je feignais d'être encore inconscient, sait on jamais. _

_La personne s'approchait de moi, puis elle s'arrêta. Pourquoi ne se passait il plus rien? Ce silence était oppressant! Doucement j'ouvris les yeux, la curiosité était trop grande. _

_Mon regard croisa celui d'une jeune femme, elle avait de beau yeux marrons. Mais elle semblait choquée et au bord des larmes. Je ne comprenais pas trop, étais-je si horrible à voir? Pourtant Ambre n'avait jamais était effrayée par mon apparence, même si elle disait que j'étais étrange._

_La jeune femme n'était pas en blanc comme ces personnes qui m'avait fait tant de mal, elle était complétement vêtu de noir avec un «R» rouge sur la poitrine. Allait-elle me ramener à eux? Me voulait-elle aussi du mal? Elle avait l'air si gentil et douce pourtant._

«Mon Dieu...»

_Dit elle en portant une main tremblante à ses lèvres._

«Mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait?»

* * *

Pov Taro:

_C'était ignoble. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que les scientifiques avaient dût lui faire pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil! _

_Ce mystérieux Pokémon avait de nombreuses perfusions et des sortes de protections sur les avant bras. Mais bon ça ce n'était rien. Ce qui me choqua fût sa peau grise parsemée de contusions et le bandage qui commençait à se tacher de sang sur son ventre. _

_Je serais les poings avec rage. C'était des monstres! Des êtres infâmes sans scrupules!_

_Je pris une décision: sortir ce pokémon de cet endroit. Il ne survivra jamais en étant le jouet de ces scientifiques mégalomane!_

_Mais comment le sortir de cette base qui se situait au beau milieu d'une île perdu en pleine mer?! Comment aborder ce Pokémon? Sera t-il d'accord pour me suivre? _

_Bon. On se calme et on respire profondément. Commençons par le plus simple: établie le contacte._

«Heu, bonjour...»

_Bon alors là le Pokémon me regardait sans rien dire. Ça devait vouloir dire que je pouvais continuer non?_

«Je m'appelle Taro, et je...»

_Bon sang de bon soir! Mais qu'étais-je en train de faire?! Si je voulais m'évader avec lui je n'avais pas le temps de bavarder! Ce que je pouvais être stupide des fois.... _

«Écoute petit, je vais te sortir d'ici!»

~Me faire...sortir? Je ne comprend pas.~

_Hum? C'était quoi ça? Une voix dans ma tête? Celle du pokémon, c'était incroyable! Je n'avais jamais vu ça! Mais je n'avais pas le temps._

«Je vais te détacher de cette table et nous allons nous enfuir ensemble de cet endroit. Tu n'as pas envie que les scientifiques te refassent du mal n'est-ce-pas?»

_Ses grand yeux violets s'écarquillèrent, une peur immense y pris place, et il secoua faiblement la tête de droite à gauche. _

~D'accord.~

_Alors j'ai sourit, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, pour lui dire qu'à présent tout allez bien se passer. Enfin j'espérais que tout allez bien se passer, car si mon plan que je n'ai pas encore ne fonctionnais pas, nous étions mort!_

«Au fait comment t'appelle tu?»

~ ... Mewtwo ~

_Soudain j'entendis des voix provenant du couloir, elles se raprochaient, les scientifique revenaient._

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre^^ il est un peu plus court, mais je préfère découper l'histoire de façon bien précise sans trop mélanger les événements.

Et on ne le dira jamais assez: laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait! Dites ce qui vous à plut, déplut, les choses à améliorer et tous ce qui vous passe par la tête!

Sur ce, à un prochain chapitre :)


	3. Chapter 3: Évasion

La vie est un don merveilleux

Note: cette fic se déroule durant «Pokémon the First Movie», il est indispensable d'avoir vu sur Youtube «Mewtwo's origin»qui est une scène coupé!

Les paroles des personnages sont entre «...»

Les paroles télépathiques sont entre ~...~

Cette univers n'est pas le mien mais celui des créateurs du jeux/série Pokémon! Seul le personnage Taro est de mon invention.

Résumé: Alors que Mewtwo vient de perdre Ambre, ses pouvoirs deviennent incontrôlables, les scientifiques du laboratoire ne parviennent pas à les contrôler. Alors l'enfant Pokémon se libère de sa prison de verre. Les scientifiques commencent alors toutes une série d'examens plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Mais Taro, jeune sbire de la Team Rocket, découvre l'existence de ce Pokémon et décide de le sortir de là....

Chapitre 3 : Évasion

Pov Scientifique Rocket

_Enfin ! J'allais enfin avoir ma promotion ! et ce grâce au projet « Mew Two » qui, bien que précoce, est un véritable succès._

_C'est donc l'esprit enjoué que moi, Johan Hihano scientifique à la solde de la Team Rocket, me dirigeais avec mes collègues vers la salle d'opération n°4._

_Il nous restait encore plusieurs examens à effectuer avant l'arrivé de Giovani, on devait se dépêcher!_

_Nous arrivons en vu de la porte du labo._

«Tiens? N'y avait-il pas un garde posté ici?»

«Si, c'est étrange...» _me répondit Fuji, le scientifique en chef._

_Une mauvaise intuition nous gagna mes collègues et moi, on remarqua également que la porte avait été laissé entre-ouverte. Soudain une explosion._

_On s'est échangé un coup d'œil avant de se précipiter dans la salle d'opération._

«Par le théorème de Newton....!»

_Un cauchemar. C'était un cauchemar! Tout était dévasté: les ordinateurs avaient été réduits en miettes, des câbles pendouillaient piteusement du plafond, et un trou béat ornait le mur du fond._

_Après quelques secondes à rester planté comme des poissons rouges hors de leur bocal, notre regard se porta sur une forme gémissante._

_Sur le sol gisait la garde, à ses côtés était étendu son Tetarte. Tous deux étaient couvert de blessures, et le Pokémon était inconscient._

_Je vis Fuji s'approcher de la sbire à grand pas, il semblait furieux, et encore je pèse mes mots._

«QUE S'EST IL PASSé?»

_La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, fixant un point dans le vide. Sa voix résonna comme des coups de tambours dans une cathédrale._

«Je...le Pokémon...échappé...j'ai pas réussit...à....l'arrêter...trop puissant...monstre...»

_La jeune fille perdit connaissance._

« Bordel !Je suis entouré d'incompétents ! Hé ! Qu'attendez-vous ? Appelez le central ! » _Brailla Fuji._

_On parti en courant trouver une unité de recherche, pendant que l'un de nous partait prévenir le central de l'état actuel de la situation. On envoya ensuite une équipe médicale pour soigné cette incapable de sbire !_

_C'était de sa faute et entièrement de sa faute ! La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. _

_Je fulminast tout en regardant la jeune fille se faire embarquer sur un brancard vers l'infirmerie avec son Pokémon._

_Journée de merde._

Pov Taro :

_Je sentit que l'on me mettait sur une surface plane, sûrement un brancard, et que l'on me transportée quelque par._

_Enfin tout s'arrêta. Mon corps rencontra quelque chose de mou et de doux : un lit. Il y avait beaucoup de mouvement tout autour de moi, et j'entendis une voix féminine très autoritaire s'adresser aux infirmiers._

«Qu'on lui administre une dose d'anesthésiant, et que l'on mette le Tetarte dans une Pokéball il prend trop de place ici. David chargez-vous de ça et amenez le à la machine de soin. »

_Une personne s'avança vers moi, mais soudain j'entendis des corps chuter, des cris paniqués, des ordres lancés, puis le calme retomba._

_J'entrouvris un œil et eu une petit sourire fier._

«Bien joué Lily !» _Dis-je au Papilusion qui venait de balancer tout une dose de poudre dodo._

_Je me leva rapidement et chercha le Tetarte du regard. Il était encore sur le brancard, prés de la fameuse machine de soin._

« T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Tenez le coup ! »

_Je le pris délicatement dans mes bras, et fit un signe de tête à Lily pour qu'elle me suive._

_Au dehors de la salle, les couloirs étaient déserts. Ils étaient sûrement tous en train de paniquer comme des idiots dans le labo. _

_Je me mit à courir comme une dérater vers la sortie Sud où était supposé m'attendre Roucky, mon Roucarnage. _

Les salles aux portes blindées se succédaient à mes yeux, Tetarte se pelotonna contre moi et je resserra ma prise autour de son corps bleu.

_Soudain au détour d'un couloir je percuta quelque chose. _

«Hé ! Tu peux pas faire attention salle gamine ? »

«Ha heu… »

_Zut ! un autre sbire, c'était vraiment ma veine! Déjà qu'avant je m'inquiétais, là je commençais à paniquer grave ! Vite réfléchi ! Ca y est !_

« J'ai reçu l'ordre de faire se rassembler tous les sbires dans le labo n°4 ! c'est un état d'urgence ! »

« T'aurais pas put le dire avant sale môme ? »

_Alors lui il avait pas marché mais courut ! Ce qu'il était bête franchement., il ne s'était même pas posé de questions. Je passa mon chemin tandis qu'il s'élançait vers le labo._

_Enfin la sortie, ces grandes portes métalliques séparant l'enfer du reste du monde. ALors comme dans un rêve je les ouvrit, un grincement sinistre s'éleva dans l'aire comme ceux des films d'épouvantes._

_La mer s'étendait à perte de vu, l'ombre du bâtiment s'étendait comme la silhouette d'un monstre assoupit. _

_Dan le ciel j'aperçut un oiseau géant piquer vers moi : Roucarnage. En se posant devant moi il souleva un nuage de poussière qui me piquait les yeux. Je m'installa sur son dos et fit revenir Lily dans sa Pokéball._

«Bien, à présent Roucky direction le Bourg-Palette ! »

_Alors le Roucarnage s'éleva avec puissance dans les cieux en direction du Nord-Est tandis qu'au même moment une fumée noire s'échappé du laboratoire de la Team Rocket._

«Tu vois, je t'avais promis qu'on sortirait.»

_Dis-je au petit Mewtwo qui avait un Metamorphe sur l'épaule._

A Suivre….

Et c'était le chapitre 3 ! durant le prochain chapitre Taro et Mewtwo rencontreront un grand spécialiste pokémon…..


	4. Chapter 4: Bourg Palette nous voilà!

**La vie est un don merveilleux**

**Note:** cette fic se déroule durant «Pokémon the First Movie», il est indispensable d'avoir vu sur Youtube «Mewtwo's origin»qui est une scène coupé!

Les paroles des personnages sont entre «...»

Les paroles télépathiques sont entre ~...~

Cette univers n'est pas le mien mais celui des créateurs du jeux/série Pokémon! Seul le personnage Taro est de mon invention.

**/ !\ Le caractère des personnages de la série (Sacha, Régis) risque d'être modifié ! je n'ai lut que le manga « Pokémon la Grande aventure » et me base sur celui ci. **

**Résumé:** Alors que Mewtwo vient de perdre Ambre, ses pouvoirs deviennent incontrôlables, les scientifiques du laboratoire ne parviennent pas à l'arrêter. Alors le bébé Pokémon se libère de sa prison de verre. Les scientifiques commencent alors toute une série d'examens plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Mais Taro, jeune sbire de la Team Rocket, découvre l'existence de ce Pokémon et décide de le sortir de là...

**Chapitre 4 : Bourg Palette nous voilà !**

**Pov **

_Le vent fouettait le visage de la jeune femme, ses courts cheveux virevoltaient autour de son visage, les yeux rivé vers leurs destinations elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbée par le petit être niché au creux de ses bras._

_Mewtwo avait finit par s'endormir contre sa sauveuse, le Méthamorphe toujours sur la tête. C'était parfaitement compréhensible étant donné la durée du voyage –une journée pleine- et la perte de sang dût à sa plait au ventre._

_Le puissant Roucarnage se posa dans une clairière environnant Bourg-Palette, le seul village où les Pokémons et les humains vivaient en parfaite harmonie._

_La jeune femme aux vêtements sombres sauta à terre tout en tenant fermement son protégé. Elle balaya l'endroit du regard : le soleil le baignait de ses rayons d'or, lui procurant une atmosphère de magie, l'herbe verte ondulaient sous la brise légère tout comme les feuilles des arbres. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une sorte d'esplanade herbeuse entourée d'arbres, mais ici tout semblait plus beau, plus pure et plus magique. _

_Taro sourit, amusée, en apercevant des Chenipans dans les branches qui la regardaient avec curiosité._

_Prit d'une inspiration soudaine, Taro se dit que ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée que de faire partager ce spectacle à Mewtwo. Elle baissa les yeux vers la petite chose endormit dans ses bras. Il était si mignon !_

_Elle l'appela tout doucement pour ne pas lui causer de frayeur._

«Mewtwo….Mewtwo…réveille toi nous sommes arrivés… »

_La jeune femme se sentit un peu stupide d'agire de la sorte: on aurait dit une mère avec son enfant. Le Roucarnage dût penser la même chose car il émit un étrange roucoulement que Taro identifia comme étant un rire._

« Roo ça va hein ! Je fais comme je veux d'abord ! Alors ne te moque pas de moi !»

~ Où sommes nous ?~

« Nous sommes près de Bourg-Palette, c'est un village où l'on sera en sécurité un petit moment. »

~ C'est… le vent ~

_Taro ne comprit pas où voulait en venir Mewtwo. Le vent ? c'était un petit peu hors sujet, non ? _

_Mais pour Mewtwo, sentir le vent contre son visage lui rappelait Ambre. C'était elle qui lui avait appris ce que c'était. _

« Mewtwo ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

_Des larmes dégringolaient sur les joues grises du petit Pokémon, il était secoué par des sanglots interminables. Taro ne savait pas quoi faire, surtout qu'une étrange lueur bleutée émanait du corps de Mewtwo, certains objets, comme des cailloux, se retrouvaient à quelques centimètres du sol. _

_La jeune fille se sentie paniquée quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle subissait le même sort que les pierres !_

« Mewtwo ! Mewtwo calme toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Répond moi ! »

_Le Roucarnage émit un crie de détresse. La même lumière bleutée l'entourait, le paralysant complètement alors que sa maîtresse était en danger !_

« Roucky ! »

_Taro se sentait paniquer, mais c'était quoi encore ce binz ? c'était pas normal DU TOUT._

« Mewtwo ! Réveil toi ! La Terre appel Mewtwo ! DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! »

_Et comme hurler dans l'oreille du Pokémon ne marchait pas, Taro eu la brillante idée de sortir sa bouteille d'eau (qui par miracle se trouvait dans sa sacoche) et de balancer son contenu au visage de Mewtwo._

_L'effet fut immédiat. Le Pokémon repris ses esprits et tous les objets (et personnes) ré atterrirent brutalement sur le sol. _

« Ha ben tout de même ! Tu m'as fait peur ! qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris de nous faire léviter ? »

~ Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… ça faisait très mal là… ~

_Dit- il en posant sa patte sur son cœur. Il avait l'air abattu. Taro sentait émaner des ondes de déprime de ce petit pokémon._

« Tu avais mal au cœur ? Peut-être était-ce à cause d'un souvenir triste ? » _**(hs : ou à cause des Panzanis de ce midi)**_

_Mewtwo hocha la tête, pensif. La jeune femme soupira, ça n'allait pas être facile de s'occuper de lui !_

_Mais elle 'avait pas le temps de faire la poké-psychologue pour le moment. Ils étaient toujours en cavale. Il fallait au plus vite rejoindre le Bourg-Palette._

_Taro rappela Roucki dans sa Pokéball, et ordonna à Morphy (le méthamorphe) de faire prendre à Mewtwo l'apparence d'un Abra._

_Puis elle se mit en route._

_Taro marchait le plus possible dans l'ombre des arbres, sa progression n'était pas aisé à cause des buissons, des pokémons sauvages et des hautes herbes.**(hs : N'ALLEZ PAS DANS LES HAUTES HERBES ! N'ALLEZ PAS DANS LES HAUTES HERBES ! **vélociraptors attaquent** XD)**_

_Au bout de quelques heures, elle aperçut enfin des toits de maisons et des jardinés. La civilisation enfin !_

_C'est donc tout échevelée, essoufflée et en tenant fermement un Abra contre sa poitrine, que Taro émergea de la forêt._

_Ils étaient enfin arrivés au Bourg-Palette._

_Bien. Première étape franchit. Il fallait maintenant que Taro trouve la personne susceptible de les aider. Et elle savait exactement où aller._

_La jeune femme se dirigea d'une démarche vive vers un grand bâtiment. Sur la boite aux lettres on pouvait : « Labo Prof Chen »_

_L'ex sbire de la Team Rocket pénétra dans le bâtiment en lança un tonitruant :_

« HéHO Y'A QUELQU'UN ? »

« Oui oui voilà j'arrive… pas besoin de hurler comme ça je ne suis pas sourd… »

_Un vieux bonhomme aux cheveux grisonnant et en blouse de chimie sortie de derrière une imposante bibliothèque. _

_C'était le professeur Chen un éminent scientifique qui étudiait les Pokémons._

« Bonjour jeune fille, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Je peux vous parler en privé je vous prie? »

_Le Prof. Chen étudia attentivement la jeune femme. Elle semblait fatigué et son visage tiré par l'anxiété, ses vêtements étaient semblables à ceux des membres de la Team Rocket, même si le Abra cachait le « R »._

_Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Taro était de plus en plus gênée. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour se justifier mais à cet instant :_

« Bien sur par ici. »

**Vp007 :** Et voilàààà ! pfiou ! j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre !

**Taro :** Dit plutôt que t'étais absolument pas motivée car personne n'a fait de reviews

**Vp007 :** - - oui bon peut être, mais quand même ! j'ai eu du mal à écrire la partie où Mewtwo perd le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

**Taro :** Ha celui où j'ai l'aire d'une cruche geignarde affublée d'un pokémon dépressif ?

**Vp007 :** Oué celui là….

**Taro :** Enfin espérons que cette fois tu aura un commentaire !


	5. Chapter 5: Je te le promets!

**La vie est un don merveilleux**

**Note:** cette fic se déroule durant «Pokémon the First Movie», il est indispensable d'avoir vu sur Youtube «Mewtwo's origin» (aussi nommé « Mewtwo's Birth »)qui est une scène coupé du DVD!

Les paroles des personnages sont entre «...»

Les paroles télépathiques sont entre ~...~

Cette univers n'est pas le mien mais celui des créateurs du jeux/série Pokémon! Seul le personnage Taro est de mon invention.

**/ !\ Le caractère des personnages de la série (Sacha, Régis) seront modifié ! je n'ai lu que le manga « Pokémon la Grande aventure » et me base sur celui ci. **

**Résumé:** Alors que Mewtwo vient de perdre Ambre, ses pouvoirs deviennent incontrôlables, les scientifiques du laboratoire ne parviennent pas à l'arrêter. Alors le bébé Pokémon se libère de sa prison de verre. Les scientifiques commencent alors toute une série d'examens plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Mais Taro, jeune sbire de la Team Rocket, découvre l'existence de ce Pokémon et décide de le sortir de là. Le nouveau duo vient d'arriver à Bourg-Palette où ils demandent l'aide du …

**Chapitre 5 : Je te le promets !**

**Pov Taro**

Je me demandais encore comment nous avions put en arriver là. Je me trouvais dans le jardin du laboratoire du , assise sur l'herbe je bouquinais (un BD cela s'entend…). Ou plutôt je tentais vainement de me concentrer sur les cases colorées.

_Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé après mon arrivé que l'on pourrait qualifier de « théâtrale »._

_Je me revois encore passer les portes du labo avec mon air de clocharde, et supplier le de bien vouloir m'aider. En premier lieu je lui ai demandé de sauver mon Pokémon, et lorsque j'ai dut faire revenir Morphy dans sa pokéball je vous raconte pas le choc. C'est sûr que découvrir une nouvelle espèce ça doit être plus que surprenant pour un professeur spécialisé dans ces bestioles._

_Donc, évidemment, il a fallut que je lui explique pourquoi je possédais un tel pokémon. _

_Flash Back :_

_Le vieil homme regardait Taro avec des yeux ronds, sa bouche formant un « o » parfait, on aurait dit qu'il tentait de gober des mouches._

« Mais…mais…mais,mais,mais ! Quel est ce pokémon ? où l'avez vous trouvé ? qu'est ce qu'il l'a mit dans cet état ? il est de quel type ? terre ?feu ? je pencherais plutôt pour le psy, mais on est jamais sûre de rien, quel est son mode d'alimentation ? de reproduction ? blabla… »

_La jeune femme laissa l'ancêtre continuer de débiter toute une série de questions et constatations, attendant ENFIN qu'il lui laisse la parole._

« Que diriez vous, professeur, que nous en parlions calmement pendant que _mon_ pokémon est dans la machine de soin ? »

_Le professeur réalisa alors que dans sa folie scientifique, il avait oublié de réaliser le vœu premier de l'ex sbire : soigner Mewtwo._

« Hum, oui bien sûre. Faites le rentrer dans sa pokéball. »

_Oups, voilà qui était ennuyeux pour Taro, car elle n'a pas capturé le bébé pokémon, elle l'avait emportait avec elle. Comme une voleuse. Son visage prit un petit air boudeur tout en regardant le pokémon psy. Ce dernier était au bord de l'évanouissement, sa plaie au ventre c'était remise à saigner abondement._

~ Qu-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? il peut pas nous aider ?~

_Le Professeur Chen eu un glapissement de surprise. Ce pokémon utilisait la télépathie pour communiquer avec les humains ! Quelle découverte incroyable !_

« Si bien sûre que le professeur Chen peut nous aider. Il va te soigner. Mais pour ça il faut que… »

~ Que ?~

« Hum… tu vois ça ? » _Dit-elle en décrochant un SuperBall vide de sa ceinture pour la présenter à Mewtwo._ « C'est une Pokéball, ça permet de capturer les pokémon… hum… et en fait pour pouvoir te soigner il faut que je te capture… »

~Je n'appartiens à personne.~

« Je sais, mais c'est juste le temps de te soigner, après je te libérerai. »

~Pour de vrai ?~

« Pour de vrai, je te le promet. »

~ … D'accord.~

_Taro acquiesça tout en laissant tomber la balle sur la tête de son protégé. La petite sphère bleue et blanche s'ouvrit et un rayon rouge enveloppa la petite créature qui disparut. La SuperBall s'agita quelques seconde puis s'immobilisa. _

« Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, ça va aller. »

_La jeune femme se dirigea d'office vers la machine où elle la plaça puis lança le programme de soin._

_Le vieil homme qui était resté silencieux jusque là put alors constater que cette étrange inconnue portait l'uniforme de la team Rocket. _

« il me semble que vous devez quelques explications. »

_Taro soupira, elle en avait ras le bol de tout ce blabla inutile. Mais si elle voulait pouvoir skater un moment ici, alors il fallait en passer par là._

_Commença alors plusieurs heures de discussions où elle expliqua de A à Z comment elle avait trouvé Mewtwo et son voyage jusqu'à Bourg-Palette._

_Fin Flash Back._

_Je finis par lâcher ma BD et m'étendit dans l'herbe. Une légère brise vint chatouiller mon visage, c'était si agréable. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vivre ici, mais le professeur m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était dangereux pour nous tous que je reste au même endroit trop longtemps. La Team Rocket nous retrouverait tôt ou tard._

~ Ca ne va pas ?~

_J'ai tourné la tête vers Mewtwo qui arrivait vers moi en flottant à quelques centimètres du sol._

« Si si… je me demandais juste ce que nous allions faire après. »

~ Après ? ~

« Oui, on ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment. Ca mettrait les habitants de Bourg-Palette en danger. »

~ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on devrait partir. On est bien ici !~

« La Team Rocket a pas trop appréciée que je te sorte de leur labo. Elle va chercher à te récupéré par tous les moyens. On est en cavale quoi. »

_Il se posa à côté de moi, l'air tout tristounet (dire qu'il était adorable serait-il déplacé ?). Mais autres Pokémon, à savoir Roucky (Roucarnage), Morphy (Méthamorph), Lily (Papillusion), et Cécil (Tetarte) c'étaient plutôt bien habitués à la présence de leur nouveau compagnon. Et c'était très bien ainsi car je n'avais absolument pas l'intention d'abandonner Mewtwo._

_Je resterai avec lui tant qu'il aura besoin de moi._

« Ne t'inquiète pas Mewtwo, on restera ensemble. »

~ Oui mais où on va aller ? La Team Rocket nous retrouvera quand même! ~

« On trouvera, on trouvera… »

**Pov ?:**

_Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je chevauchais mon pokémon pour atteindre ma destination. et enfin la voici. Un petit village au creux d'une vallée entouré d'une part par la mer et d'autre part par la forêt de Jadiel. C'était le Bourg-Palette._

_Cela faisait si longtemps…_

**Taro :** Bonjour le suspense à deux balles !

**Vp : **T'avais qu'a trouver une fin pour ce chapitre Mâdâme !

**Taro :** C'est pas moi l'auteur, moi je suis juste un perso sortie de ton imagination.

**Vp :** Oué ben fait gaffe car sinon tu va finir dans une salle de torture de la Team Rocket !

**Taro : **Pff ! C'est de Pokémon dont on parle là ! Une série Tv pour les petits nenfants ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Na.

**Vp :** Tu oublie le manga très chère. De p lus c'est une fic je fait ce que je veux.

**Taro :** Moué. Bon et sinon dans le prochain chapitre on a quoi ?

**Vp :** On a l'arrivé d'un personnage de la série et d'une info en or incrusté de diamants !

**Miaouss :** Miaouss oui des diamants !

**Vp :** Mais dégage toi tu fais parti de la fic ! Allez zou !

**Miaouss :** Comment ! la Team Rocket n'est pas dans la fic ? JE ne suis pas dans la fic ?

**Vp :** vous ferez une intervention flash éclair, alors maintenant DU BALLET !


	6. Chapter 6: Rencontre et révélations

_Désolé pour ce loooonnng break. Mes raisons ? Heu hormis que je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'une fic sans préparer de scénario ? le fait que le fameux perso mystère du chapitre 5 m'étais aussi inconnu ?_

_Bref ! pour ceux qui sont toujours là voici la suite !_

**Note:** cette fic se déroule durant «Pokémon the First Movie», il est indispensable d'avoir vu sur Youtube «Mewtwo's origin» (ou « Mewtwo's Birth ») qui est une scène coupé du DVD!

Les paroles des personnages sont entre «...»

Les paroles télépathiques sont entre ~...~

Cette univers n'est pas le mien mais celui des créateurs du jeux/série Pokémon! Seul le personnage Taro est de mon invention.

**/ !\ Le caractère des personnages de la série (Sacha, Régis…) seront modifié tout simplement car je ne m'en rappel que vaguement XD**

**Résumé:** Alors que Mewtwo vient de perdre Ambre, ses pouvoirs deviennent incontrôlables, les scientifiques du laboratoire ne parviennent pas à l'arrêter. Alors le bébé Pokémon se libère de sa prison de verre. Les scientifiques commencent alors toute une série d'examens plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Mais Taro, jeune sbire de la Team Rocket, découvre l'existence de ce Pokémon et décide de le sortir de là. Le nouveau duo vient d'arriver à Bourg-Palette où ils demandent l'aide du Prof. Chen…

**Chapitre 6 : **

**Pov Taro**

_J'ouvris les yeux, encore à moitié endormie par ma sieste. J'étais allongé sur le canapé rouge du salon du Prof. Chen, Mewtwo endormi sur mon ventre. Le petit Pokémon était roulé en boule un peu comme un chat, son museau caché sous ses petites mimines. (Trop meugnonnn 3)_

_Le seul désavantage à cette situation, c'est que j'avais laissé TOUS mes Pokémon sortis. Du coup, j'étais quelque peu… envahie. Morphy créchait sur ma tête, il faisait de petites bulles en ronflant, Cécil (mon Tetarte) squattait entre mes jambes, Roucky s'était installé sur le dossier du canapé et sa crête (vous savez, les longues plumes jaunes et rouges sur sa tête ?) me tombait dans le nez, Lily s'était installée contre ma joue._

_Le bonheur total. Surtout quand on sait que la largeur des canapés n'est pas extensible._

_Mais fallait que je bouge merde !_

_Du coin de l'œil je vis le Prof. Chen arriver dans le salon avec un sac en plastique à la main._

« Vous êtes réveillé ? »

« Oui, désolée de ne pas me lever pour vous saluer, mais je me suis reconvertie en coussin géant. »

« C'est ce que je peux voir. »Dit-il avec un sourire attendrit. « Je suis aller vous acheter quelques vêtements. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir en uniforme. »

« Comment vous avez fait pour la taille ? »

« J'ai pris vos mensurations. »

« Ha, bien, vous… attendez… QUOI ? » M'exclamais-je, le rouge me montant aux joues.

.

oOo

.

« … Vous avez vraiment d'la chance que j'aime bien. Sinon vous seriez eunuque à l'heure qu'il est. »

_Chen rit nerveusement, pas sûr que je sois sérieuse ou non._

_Il m'avait choisi un shorty couleur prune avec des motifs noirs, des cuissardes blanches avec une bande noire sur le côté, des gants blanc, et enfin un bonnet toujours blanc (avait-il un abonnement couleur ?)._

_Avec ça il m'avait pris un manteau de voyage : de couleur sable, long et muni d'un nombre incalculable de poches, il me permettrait de résister à la dure loi de la nature (et d'avoir l'air hyper classe avec ça), ainsi qu'une écharpe rose avec des flammes plus pâles brodées dessus._

_En bref, j'étais parée pour un shooting photo. Jean-Paul Potier n'avait qu'à se remballer !_

_Tandis que mes pokémons (pas tous hyper réveillés) commentaient ma nouvelle tenue de la mort, la sonnette retentit, suivie par un :_

« Professeur Chen, vous êtes là ? »

_Nous avions de la compagnie._

.

oOo

.

« Ha ! Léo ! ça fait plaisir de te voir ! »

_Léo ? le type qui a inventé le système de stockage ? Le fan des pokémons rares ? Celui qui a toutes les évolutions d'Evoli ?_

« Moi de même Professeur ! »

« Ça fait combien depuis la dernière fois ? 2 ans ? »

« 3 ans. »

« Alors dit moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Bourg-Palette ? »

« J'espérais trouver Sacha en fait, mais sa mère m'a dit qu'il n'était pas là. »

_Ce prénom ne m'étais pas inconnu, et pour cause ! Sacha c'est le dresseur qui mit à mal un bon nombre de plans de la Team Rocket. Il y a une bonne prime sur sa tête pour l'heureux sbire qui parviendrait à l'arrêter_.

« Il est toujours sur les routes. Il doit disputer son combat pour le 7ème badge il me semble. »

_Bon. C'est bien beau d'écouter la discussion à travers la porte, mais j'avais envie de participer moi ! Y aller ou ne pas y aller ? Telle est la question !_

_Jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je vis tous mes pokémons qui me regardaient. Sans doute se demandaient-ils ce qu'ils devaient faire._

_Je fit signe à Morphy de « déguiser » Mewtwo en Abra, Roucky, Cécil et Lily rentrèrent dans leur pokéball. Et pour parfaire mon personnage de gentille petite dresseuse, je pris Micky sur mon épaule._

_« L'Abra » quant à lui, resterait sur le canapé. Je lui murmurais un « à tout à l'heure » avec une petite grattouille sur la tête avant de pousser la porte qui menait au Labo principal._

_Léo me vit en premier par dessus l'épaule de Chen, il eut l'air surprit_.

« Tiens ? Professeur Chen vous avez une invitée ? … HO MON DIEU ! Professeur ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes… un vieux vicieux ? »

« QUOI ? » Hurlais-je à travers la pièce, les faisant sursauter.

_Non mais franchement c'est quoi cette suspicion à deux pokédollars ?_

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! Je suis pas sa… enfin son… enfin voilà quoi ! Le professeur Chen m'a demandé de venir car il veut que je perce le mystère d'un pokémon légendaire ! C'est tout ! Ne va t'imaginer autre chose ! »

_Le Prof. Chen me regardait avec de gros yeux. Ha ha ! Il ignorait que j'étais aussi bonne actrice, pas vrai ? Lorsque Léo se tourna vers lui, le vieux acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête. Lui par contre niveau théâtral on repassera…_

« Sur quel Légendaire vous l'envoyez enquêter ? »

_Un petit silence s'ensuivit. Le Professeur ne savait manifestement pas quoi répondre. Enfin, après 30 secondes de blanc interminable il balança l'équivalent de « Taro démerde-toi »_

« Taro tu veux bien lui en parler ? Je sais que tu es impatiente ^^ »

_Enfoiré_.

« Bon très bien. Bon alors Monsieur… ? »

« Léo, et oubliez le « Monsieur », je suis pas si vieux. »

« D'accord, Léo donc. Nous ne connaissons pas son nom, mais nous avons découvert une gravure en bas relief qui le représentait. »

« Une gravure ? Où est-elle ? » Demanda t-il, surexcité, en regardant tout autour de lui avec frénésie.

« Pas ici. Je n'ai pas pu la ramener au Professeur, la Team Rocket m'est tombée dessus avant. »

« La Team Rocket ? Ils veulent mettre la main sur ce pokémon ? »

_Cette fois ci c'est le Professeur Chen qui répondit, il semble qu'il en ait assez de jouer les spectateurs._

« En effet. Dès qu'ils ont appris, par je ne sais quel moyen, que j'avais envoyé Taro sur la piste du Légendaire, ils l'ont suivie. Mais malgré cela, elle a réussit à s'en sortir. C'est qu'elle est costaud la petite ! »

_Waho. Notre histoire était tellement bien conçue que j'aurais pu y croire dit donc ! Micky sauta de mon épaule pour aller renifler les chaussures de Léo. Bizarre. Il est plus timide que ça d'habitude._

« Tata ? Rata ? …TATAA ? »

_Tout le monde regarda la petite souris violette qui tentait de communiquer avec Léo au renfort de grands cris et de « tata » insistant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés s'agenouilla devant Micky et lui dit gentiment :_

« Écoute, j'ai eu un accident en début d'année et je me suis retrouvé transformé en Rattata, mais je n'en suis pas un. Désolé. »

« Taa… »

_Micky revint vers moi, tout déçu de ne pas avoir fait la découverte du siècle : un Rattata déguisé en humain ! Je me rappelais avoir lut dans le Poké Journal un article relatant cet événement : en voulant perfectionner son système de stockage, Léo s'était retrouvé enfermé dans l'une de ses machine expérimentale, le programme de stockage avait débuté sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et il avait fusionné avec un Rattata ! C'est le fameux Sacha dont je vous parlais plus haut qui l'a sorti de là. Léo se redressa et me questionna à nouveau sur la représentation du pokémon._

« Ha ! oui ! attendez deux petites secondes je dois pouvoir vous la dessiner ! »

_Muni d'un stylo bille et d'une feuille blanche, le tout chapardé sur le bureau du professeur, je me mis à dessiner la gravure. Je m'en étais déjà fait la réflexion, mais ce truc avait un air de famille avec Mewtwo !_

_Je savais déjà que le petit pokémon était une expérience scientifique commanditée par le Boss. Mais, jusqu'à présent, j'avais pensé à un Abra génétiquement modifié. Et s'il était autre chose ? S'il était LE pokémon légendaire ? Bon j'avoue je m'emballe un peu, là. Un légendaire c'est censé être hyper puissant, sage et ancien, et Mewtwo semblait tout découvrir du monde. C'est illogique quelque part, y a un truc qui colle pas, on dirait plus un bébé._

« Voilà, j'ai fini. »

_Je leur montrais mon dessin. Ce n'était pas du « Léonardo da Vinci », les traits étaient hésitants, il y avait des ratures, mais on voyait bien la forme générale: une tête triangulaire avec des oreilles sur le sommet du crâne, deux grands yeux, de tous petits bras avec trois doigts, un ventre rond, une looongue queue qui se terminait par un ovale, et des pattes arrières de lapin._

_Le Professeur Chen me lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire : « mais pourquoi vous ne m'en avait pas parlé avant ? merde quoi ! c'est peut-être la plus grande découverte du monde scientifique ! » Léo poussa une exclamation de surprise._

« Ho ! c'est… oh bon sang j'y crois pas ! »

_Il m'arracha le papier des mains_.

« C'est une représentation Inca de Mew ! Le pokémon le plus rare de tous les temps ! Il est unique ! »

« C'est vrai ? Non d'un pokédex ! si je m'attendais à ça ! »_ S'exclama Professeur Chen, dont l'excitation grimpait en flèche._

_Léo lui fit un grand sourire, des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais alors qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose, il fronça les sourcils, et nous regarda alternativement._

« Mais si vous étiez sur ses traces comment ça se fait que vous ne saviez pas qu'il s'agit de Mew ? »

_… TROUVER UNE PARADE, VIIIIIIITE !_

« Ben… en fait vous voyez… heu… le Professeur ne m'avait pas préciser quel pokémon rare je devais chercher. Il faut juste que j'enquête sur tous les Légendaires que je puisse trouver. Les rumeurs, et tout ça tout ça. »

_Plus j'avançais dans mon discours et plus je prenais de l'assurance. Tout cela était vraiment logique. Ça pourrait peut-être même me servir de couverture pour la suite des événements ! Le regard du collectionneur s'éclaira alors, et il me demanda avec euphorie :_

« Et alors ? Vous avez trouvé autre chose ? Hein ? Hein ? »

« Hormis des rumeurs déjà connues sur les trois oiseaux Sulfura, Electhor et Artikodin… rien de nouveau. »

_Notre scientifique de service, et doyen, intervint pour éviter que Léo ne s'embarque dans un exposé sur des pokémons qui ne nous intéressaient pas particulièrement._

« Léo ! Concentration ! Tu nous parlais de Mew ! »

« Gah ? Hein? Ha ! Mew! On pense qu'il s'agit d'un pokémon psy. Selon les légendes antiques, les cultes Inca, et diverses gravures où l'on peut voir apparaître une petite créature, les scientifiques et les historiens ont finit par déterminer qu'il apporte paix et harmonie aux peuples. Il est à l'origine de plusieurs cultes. Certaines légendes prétendent qu'apercevoir un Mew donne de la chance pour toute la vie ! »

_On dit souvent que les blondes sont connes et ont la mémoire d'un poisson rouge. Je pense que l'on peut aisément étendre cette définition aux châtains clairs._

_Mew - Two._

_Non mais quelle abrutie franchement ! Pas capable de connecter ses neurones pour s'apercevoir d'un truc aussi évident ! M'enfin au moins, maintenant, je connaissais l'origine de Mewtwo : le Boss a commandité le clonage de Mew, avec sûrement quelques améliorations puisqu'ils ne se ressemblent pas des masses._

_Bon. Et maintenant ?_

_Puisque c'est un clone, ça veut dire qu'il va devenir aussi puissant que le Légendaire. Ça veut aussi dire que s'il me refait une crise du « je-perd-le-contrôle-de-mes-pouvoirs-sans-m'apercevoir-de-rien » je vais peut être pas pouvoir l'arrêter._

_Conclusion : il faut au plus vite lui trouver un « mentor » capable de l'aider à contrôler ses pouvoirs psychiques et les canaliser pour éviter qu'il fasse tout péter._

_Mais hormis un Alakazam et Mew je ne vois pas d'autres candidats._

_Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?_

oOo

**Vp007 :** Et voilà ! pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente, j'ai un peu augmenté la taille du chapitre ^^

**Taro :** Avoue qu'en réalité tu t'es arrêté là car t'avais pas d'idée comme transition et que tu préférais faire une belle ellipse pour le chapitre suivant

**Vp007 :** Oui y'a un peu de ça aussi. Alors pour ceux que ça intéresse une image de Taro est dispo sur mon Deviantart. Lien dans mon profil.

**Fumseck73 (bêta-lectrice) :** putain, on est pas rendues…

**Les deux autres** : TOI, LA FERME ET CORRIGE !

**Vp007:** J'en profite pour remercier Fumseck73 pour corriger mes fautes que vous n'aurez plus à supporter, je remercie aussi Agrond et nicopop qui grâce à leurs commentaires m'ont redonné envie de faire la suite ^^ Alors merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui me commente!


	7. Chapter 7: Un mentor pour Mewtwo!

**Note:** cette fic se déroule durant «Pokémon the First Movie», il est indispensable d'avoir vu sur Youtube «Mewtwo's origin» (aussi nommé « Mewtwo's Birth »)qui est une scène coupé du DVD!

Les paroles des personnages sont entre «...»

Les paroles télépathiques sont entre ~...~

Pov = Point Of View (point de vu)

Cette univers n'est pas le mien mais celui des créateurs du jeux/série Pokémon! Seul le personnage Taro est de mon invention.

**Résumé:** Alors que Mewtwo vient de perdre Ambre, ses pouvoirs deviennent incontrôlables, les scientifiques du laboratoire ne parviennent pas à l'arrêter. Alors le bébé Pokémon se libère de sa prison de verre. Les scientifiques commencent alors toute une série d'examens plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Mais Taro, jeune sbire de la Team Rocket, découvre l'existence de ce Pokémon et décide de le sortir de là. Le nouveau duo vient d'arriver à Bourg-Palette où ils demandent l'aide du Prof. Chen. Après une visite surprise de Léo, ils apprennent que Mewtwo serait apparenté à Mew. A présent Taro doit lui trouver un mentor pour maîtriser ses formidables pouvoirs !

**Chapitre 7 : Un mentor pour Mewtwo !**

**Pov Mewtwo**

_J'aime bien Morphy. _

_Il faut dire que l'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble : très souvent, il doit me changer en un autre pokémon pour éviter qu'on ne me voie. Mais je l'aime bien. Il est toujours rigolo et farceur. Je me rappelle hier, quand on était dans le jardin avec Taro et les autres, il s'est transformé en abeille pour l'embêter. Par contre, il est un tout petit peu « con » comme dirait Taro. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas aussi intelligent que la plupart des pokémons, on dirait plutôt une sorte de… de chien, ou de chat, qui passerait son temps à jouer._

_Bref. _

_Tout ça pour dire que nous étions très occupés à jouer devant le miroir à changer de forme (vous avez déjà vu un Abra avec des tentacules à la place de la bouche ? non ? et un Abra avec deux têtes ?) quand Taro est entrée soudainement._

_Nous avons sursauté Morphy et moi, et sans faire exprès, j'ai brisé le miroir par la seule force de la pensée._

_Elle nous regarda, blasée, avant de soupirer_.

« Ouais, faut vraiment qu'on te trouve un mentor. »

~ Un quoi ? ~

« Un mentor. C'est une personne ou un pokémon, enfin bref quelqu'un quoi, qui va t'apprendre tout ce qu'il sait. En l'occurrence, à contrôler tes pouvoirs à tendance explosive. »

~ Désolé pour le miroir ~ _Dis-je, tout penaud de ma bêtise involontaire._

« On ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour ça, je le remplacerai plus tard. L'important, dans l'immédiat, c'est de t'aider à éviter ce genre d'incident, et pour ça, il nous faut de bons candidats… » _Déclara d'un ton bienveillant le vieux Chêne. Heu… non Chen ! qui venait d'entrer lui aussi dans la pièce._

« Vous avez une idée en particulier ? »

_Taro s'assit sur le canapé tout en posant sa question, je vint la rejoindre avec Morphy sur ma tête. Je m'installais contre elle, et le pokémon rose préféra se répandre sur l'accoudoir._

« Peut-être. Taro, tout à l'heure, tu as émis l'idée de chercher Mew. »

_Mew ? Qui était-ce ? un pokémon ? une personne ?_

« Nous savons tout les deux que le temps que vous le trouviez, la Team Rocket vous tombera dessus. Et encore, si vous le trouvez ! D'un autre côté tu as pensé à Alakazam, le pokémon psy. Cela m'a rappelé que l'une des championnes d'arène est spécialisée dans les pokémons de type psy, et de plus elle en possède. »

« Des pokémon psy ? Normal si c'est sa spécialité ! »

« Non. Des pouvoirs psychiques »

_Taro eu l'air vraiment surprise. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Lily la Papilusion et moi on en a ! Alors pourquoi des « personnes » ne pourraient pas en avoir ?_

_J'ai dû penser un peu trop fort, car maintenant ils me regardent._

_Le vieux monsieur s'approcha et s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur._

« Écoute bien, bonhomme. Dans ce monde il y a les humains, comme Taro et moi, et les pokémons. Les pokémons sont des créatures merveilleuses, très intelligentes pour certains, qui possèdent des capacités que nous autres humains n'avons pas. Nous ne pouvons pas changer l'apparence de notre corps, ni cracher des jets d'eau. C'est pourquoi un humain ayant des pouvoirs comme la télépathie est très rare et… et bien étrange en quelque sorte. »

~ Ho. Mais alors pourquoi elle peut le faire la championne ? ~

« Personne ne sait vraiment. C'est comme ça depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Son père aussi en a, mais ils sont moins puissants. Certains disent que c'est parce que c'est la même famille, depuis des générations, qui s'occupe de l'arène. Et ils ont toujours utilisé des types psy. »

_Chen avait vraiment une façon d'expliquer géniale ! il a une belle voix qui donne envie de l'écouter, il dit les choses simplement pour que je puisse comprendre et tout à l'air très intéressant quand c'est lui qui le dit._

_Il s'assoit sur un fauteuil en face de nous. Taro me grattouille entre les oreilles. J'adore ça !_

« Vous pensez pouvoir la contacter pour nous Professeur ? »

« En temps normal je dirais oui. Mais là… »

_Il soupire. C'est marrant, mais il a l'air plus vieux._

« La Team Rocket vous surveille, et moi aussi sans doute. Alors si tout d'un coup je contacte Morgane par quelque moyen que ce soit, ce sera louche. Non, il faut que vous y alliez directement. »

« Ha par ce que ÇA ce ne serait pas louche ? Se pointer directement à l'arène la bouche en cœur ''bonjour ! j'ai un pokémon qu'il faudrait que vous aidiez ! il vient des labo Rocket ! mais chut ! c'est un secret !''. Vous avez raison c'est pas du tout flag' ! »

« Enfin évidemment si vous y allez à dos de Roucarnage… »

« Ils savent que je suis pas débile ils vont aussi surveiller les routes ! »

_Taro était exaspérée, le Prof fatigué. Cette arène était si loin que ça ? Si jamais on se faisait attraper par la Team Rocket, que va-t-il se passer ? Moi je retournerai là où je me suis réveillé : les labo. Mais Taro ? je lui ai demandé hier dans le jardin, elle n'a pas voulut me répondre. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Elle avait l'air à la fois triste et préoccupée. Non, décidément il ne fallait pas qu'ils nous voient, et encore moins qu'ils nous attrapent ! La question était donc la suivante : comment rejoindre cette Morgane discrètement ?_

_Réfléchissons. C'est une « championne » dans une « arène ». J'ai déjà entendu Roucky et Lily parler « d'arène ». Ils disaient qu'ils auraient bien voulus que Taro puisse poursuive son rêve de « dresseuse pokémon » et qu'elle gagne les « badges ». Après, ils ont discuté des combats qui étaient livrés dans les arènes. Je me demande bien pourquoi Taro n'a pas continué son rêve._

_Bref. _

_Donc, une arène est tenue par un champion, des « dresseurs de pokémons » viennent pour avoir un combat et un badge. _

_Hésitant, je hasardais une question, histoire d'être sûr que mon raisonnement tenait la route._

~ C'est une championne d'arène pokémon c'est ça ? ~

« Heu oui… » _Taro ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir._

~ Taro tu es une dresseuse de pokémon ? ~

« Techniquement… enfin, si on veut… j'ai pas la carte, mais comme j'ai des pokémons… bon oui »

~ Ben alors, où est le problème ? On y va pour affronter la championne et tu lui demandes d'être mon mentor quand on est seuls. ~

_Il y eut un silence. Taro me regardait, surprise que je sois au courant pour les arènes. Le Prof se frappa le front en pensant « je suis un vieil idiot ! ». Est-ce que tout le monde se frappe en pensant ce genre de chose ?_

« … Tu sais que t'es un petit génie toi ? »

_Elle me frotta énergiquement le crâne en souriant à pleines dents. Morphy l'approuva en émettant un « moooorph ! », suivit de plusieurs petites bulles qui sortaient de sa bouche._

« Professeur ! On va se faire passer pour des challengers comme le dit Mewtwo. Par contre, il nous faudrait les trois premiers badges. Vous n'en auriez pas des faux ? Ou bien on peut toujours en emprunter discrètement… »

_Elle avait beau dire ça avec le sourire, excitation, et un semblant de… méchanceté ? non. Malice ? presque. Espièglerie ! voilà ! Je sentais ses pensées devenir plus sombres et mélancoliques._

« Pas de vol on a dit, Taro. Et les badges de contre-façon seront identifiés immédiatement. Ils sont de plus en plus en vogue. Par contre, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous en prêter…»

~ Vraiment ? c'est qui ? ~

« Mon petit fils. »

oOo

_Le vieux Chen discuta pendant un long moment avec son petit-fils. Apparemment, celui-ci n'était pas d'accord pour faire demi-tour dans son voyage et venir au labo. Mais le Prof. utilisa une technique ancestrale des ancêtres pour se faire obéir :_

« JE SUIS TON GRAND-PÈRE, ALORS TU FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIT ! »

_Terrifiant. _

_On doit l'attendre encore deux jours, et il sera là. Chen a dit qu'il était en « voix ture », donc qu'il devrait vite arriver, et que notre route jusqu'à Safrania devrait bien se passer. En disant cela, il avait prit un air mystérieux et un peu… heu… amusé ? mesquin ? malsain ? un truc du genre._

_Mais en attendant son arrivé, Taro s'était mise en tête de me donner des « cours de base »._

« Ok ! Lily go ! »

_Le gros papillon violet sortit de la pokéball docilement. Elle regarda sa maîtresse avec un regard interrogateur._

« Lily, ma toute belle, je voudrais que tu montres à Mewtwo tes capacités de type psy, ok ? Et si tu peux lui apprendre un ou deux trucs pour se contrôler, ça serait bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas trop ton domaine, mais pour l'instant, tu es la seule à qui je puisse le demander. »

_Taro lui sourit gentiment pour lui donner du courage. Elle avait vraiment un beau sourire, très doux et rassurant. Pas comme celui de… de qui déjà ?_

_Lily se tourna vers moi, prête à me montrer ce qu'elle savait faire._

« Bon ! montre-lui Choc mental ! vas-y en douceur surtout ! toi aussi, Mewtwo ! »

_Lily me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je sentis alors son esprit se tendre vers le mien, doucement. On aurait dit qu'elle me _ poussait,_ comme pour me faire reculer. J'attendis, j'avais confiance en elle, elle ne me ferait pas de mal. Elle augmenta graduellement la pression, jusqu'à ce que je soit obligé de faire un pas en arrière. _

_Elle s'arrêta._

« Très bien Lily ! L'attaque Choc mental envoie normalement l'adversaire valdinguer contre un mur, et lui donne une sacré migraine. Là, Lily y est allée tout doucement pour que tu puisses voir comment on fait. Essaie de faire pareil, mais vas-y mollo surtout, elle n'est pas aussi résistante que toi avec ce genre d'attaque. »

_J'ai essayé de faire la même chose : tendre mon esprit vers Lily. D'abord rien. Je me contentais de la regarder dans les yeux, comme pour lui parler dans ma tête. Puis, comme ça ne marchait pas, je me suis énervé. J'ai un mouvement instinctif avec ma main, et Lily fut projetée à travers la pièce, et atterrit sur le canapé._

_Taro était surprise, et après quelques secondes de blanc, elle se précipita sur la Papilusion pour voir si elle allait bien. _

_Je regardais ma main._

_Cette première expérience m'en rappela une autre, dans un autre lieu._

_Mais ce fut tout aussi grisant._

oOo

**Vp007 :** Taratata ! je m'arrête là !

**Taro : **Quoi ? tu fais un truc aussi court ? alors que tu avais promis à tes lecteurs un chapitre aussi long que le précédent ?

**Vp007 :** Maiheuuuu si je le continue je n'aurais pas mon mini cliffhanger !

**Taro :** Même ! C'est pas une raison !

**Vp007 :** Attends ! te fâche pas ! Tiens, regarde, en bonus y a ton équipe pokémon !

**Fumseck73 :** moi j'appelle pas ça un cliffhanger, mais bon, je suis que la correctrice…

**Vp007 :** Ha mais si ! Car Mewtwo viens de voir le côté obscur de la force ! MWAWAWAWAWWAWAWAWAWAW !

**Fumseck73 :** Mais t'es complétement givrée ma parole !

**Les deux la regardent en sortant la batte de base-ball pour l'auteur et la pokéball de Cécil pour Taro :** TU DISAIS ?

**Fumseck73 :** rien, rien… *retourne à ses propres fics*

**Roucky**: Roucarnage. Mâle.

Sérieux et fier de sa puissance (un gros vantard !). C'est le tout premier pokémon de Taro. Il a été capturé par son père à l'état de Roucool

**Lily**: Papilusion. Femelle.

Gentille et volontaire, elle est attentionnée et tente de maintenir un certain ordre dans le groupe. C'est la première capture de Taro à l'état de Chenipan dans la forêt de Jade.

**Cécil**: Tetart Mâle.

Joueur et bagarreur, il ferait tout pour rendre sa dresseuse fière de lui. Provenance inconnu.

**Morphy**: Métamorphe. Asexué

Joueur, farceur, idiot, rebelle sur les bords. Morphy est un sacré chenapan qui ne comprend pas toujours les ordres et veut avant tout faire des farces ! et tant pis si elles ne plaisent à pas à tout le monde ! Taro et Roucky sont ses principales cibles. Cécil l'aide parfois dans ses méfaits.

**Micky**: Rattata. Mâle.

Timide, il fuit dès qu'il sent que l'adversaire est trop puissant. Il est tellement trouillard que Taro n'a jamais réussit à l'utiliser dans des combats sérieux, bien qu'elle l'ait depuis longtemps.

**Mewtwo**: utile de le préciser?

Timide (pour le moment), curieux et volontaire. il découvre tout du monde et ne fait pas encore bien la distinction entre le bien et le mal. Volé dans les Labo Rocket.


	8. Chapter Bonus: Rêve brisé

**Chapitre Bonus**

Désolé de la fausse joie que j'ai put vous faire ! Non ce n'ai pas la suite de l'histoire ! Comme l'écriture du chapitre suivant traîne un peu, désolé encore pour ça, voici un petit bonus. C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment.

oOo oOo oOo oOo

**Pov Mewtwo :**

_C'est le soir. Taro dort dans la chambre d'ami. Nous – ses _pokémons_ – nous sommes dans « le petit salon ». Une piéce toute simple avec un beau canapé rouge et du parquet au sol._

_Demain le petit-fils de Chen arrivera._

_Les autres pokémons ont pris l'habitude de discuter ensemble avant de dormir. Ils me racontent certains de leurs combats. Une question me brûle les lèvres._

~ Dites, comment ça se fait que Taro est put me sortir si facilement du laboratoire ? ~

_Je n'ai qu'un souvenir flou de cette journée, mais je me rappel m'en être fait la remarque plusieurs fois._

_Ils se regardent, gênés. Pourquoi ? C'est Roucky qui me répond._

« Je suis le tout premier pokémon de Taro. C'est son pére qui m'a capturé pour son anniversaire. C'était une petite fille joyeuse, elle voulait découvrir le monde et partir à la conquête des badges. »

~ Ce n'est plus le cas ? ~

_Roucky regarde le sol et ne répond pas. C'est Lily, avec sa jolie petite voix qui m'explique._

« Taro... a fait de mauvais choix. Par amour, par détresse, par rage, par obligation. Elle s'est perdue en chemin. »

~ Elle ne sait pas lire une carte ? ~

_Ma blague ne fait rire personne._

« Bien vite elle s'est retrouvée enrôlée dans une sombre organisation sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi. Et elle ne pourra plus jamais réaliser son rêve... »

_Ils se taisent. Même Morphy ne fait plus de bulles. Au lieu de répondre à ma question, qui me paraissait pourtant simple, je me retrouve avec de nouvelles interrogations en tête._

_Taro... derrière ton gentil sourire que caches-tu ?_

oOo oOo oOo

Un bonus bien minuscule j'en ai conscience. Mais je ne voyais as comment inclure cette conversation dans un chapitre normal. Je pense que j'en écrirai d'autre à l'avenir pour vous faire patienter entre 2 chapitres ^^ Si ça vous dit bien sûre...


	9. Chapter 8: Petit con!

**Note:** cette fic se déroule durant «Pokémon the First Movie», il est indispensable d'avoir vu sur Youtube «Mewtwo's origin» (aussi nommé « Mewtwo's Birth »)qui est une scène coupé du DVD!

Les paroles des personnages sont entre «...»

Les paroles télépathiques sont entre ~...~

Pov = Point Of View (point de vu)

Cette univers n'est pas le mien mais celui des créateurs du jeux/série Pokémon! Seul le personnage Taro est de mon invention.

**Résumé:** Alors que Mewtwo vient de perdre Ambre, ses pouvoirs deviennent incontrôlables, les scientifiques du laboratoire ne parviennent pas à l'arrêter. Alors le bébé Pokémon se libère de sa prison de verre. Les scientifiques commencent alors toute une série d'examens plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Mais Taro, jeune sbire de la Team Rocket, découvre l'existence de ce Pokémon et décide de le sortir de là. Le nouveau duo vient d'arriver à Bourg-Palette où ils demandent l'aide du Prof. Chen. Après une visite surprise de Léo, ils apprennent que Mewtwo serait apparenté à Mew. Il est décidé que Taro accompagnera régis jusqu'à Safrania pour y rencontrer Morgane.

**Chapitre 8 : Petit con!**

**Pov Taro :**

« Hors. De . Question. »

_Réponse ferme, définitive. _

_On était à l'extérieur du labo du . _

_Devant moi se tenait fièrement un jeune coq : le petit-fils du vieux. Habillé avec un goût vestimentaire qui voulait clairement dire « chui-le-dark-héro-de-cette-histoire-et-je-vous-emmerde », c'est à dire un long suit-shirt violet, un pantalon noir et des bottes de voyage. Il était adossé à une voiture décapotable rouge flambante neuve. _

_Outre le fait qu'il ait 12ans et qu'il n'ait sûrement pas son permis de conduire, une horde de PUTES- heu non pardon- de POMPONS-GIRL jouaient les fans en délires. _

_Le plan du vioc' était simple : je montais dans la voiture, me faisais passer pour une des fans du gosse jusqu'à Safrania, puis je me présentais en temps que challenger avec les badges de Régis._

_Quel plan merveilleux. Surtout la partie où je dois porter une mini jupe orange pour faire la pompon. QU'IL AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE AVEC SES IDEES DEBILES ! _

_Et le porc-épique qui a le culot de me répondre :_

« Humf. De toute façon quelqu'un d'aussi moche que toi ne pourrait pas faire partie de mes girls. »_ Ses putes-pompoms gloussaient connement en fond._

« … tu veux mourir gamin ? » _Mouvement de recule du môme. Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon regard noir N°6 spécial emmerdeur._

« Taro pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça »_ Tente de tempérer Chen._ « mais tout d'abord une question me turlupine... qui étes-vous ? »

… _attendez... le grand Professeur Chen diplômé en pokéscience et en recherche et développement ne se rappelait pas de son petit-fils ? Le dit petit-fils soupir, apparemment habitué à cette situation, et répond avec lassitude._

« Grand Pére c'est MOI. »

_Chen cligna des yeux, regarda d'un peu plus prés l'enfant, puis s'exclama :_

« Ha ! Mais c'est bien sure ! Tu es Timmy le fils de mon ami le Prof... »

« Pour la mille et unième fois, je suis ton PETIT-FILS et mon nom c'est REGIS ! »

« Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Bon ! Taro ! Ton voyage est sur le point de commencer ! Tu va vivre de grandes aventures, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, connaître la joie et le chagrin... »

_Tandis que Chen continuait sur son envolé lyrique, je me rapprochais de Régis pour lui demander discrètement :_

« Il nous fait quoi là ? Il n'aurait pas fumer un truc pas net ?»

« Non, non. C'est juste qu'il kiffe son discours d'encouragement pour les dresseurs débutants. Fait pas attention. On en a pour 10 minutes environs. »

_Les Pompons-girls papotaient joyeusement entre elles, sans nous prêter une grande attention. Une question me vint alors :_

« Au passage, je peux savoir pourquoi un gamin de 12 ans comme toi se ballade en bagnole et avec des nanas qui ont deux fois ton âges ? »

_L'une des putes- pompons, blonde en plus, se tourna brusquement vers moi, et de sa voix aussi agréable qu'un couinement de souris, me dit d'un ton énervé/supérieur:_

« Hé on est pas si vieilles ok ? Pis d'abord Régis il est trop beau ! Et toi tu comprends rien »

« C'est cela. Et pour la voiture ? »

« Parce que c'est classe. » _Me répondit Régis avec un sourire narquois._

« Mais bien sur. Et le Sabléreau met le chocolat dans le papier allu.»

_Lassée de cette conversation avec des magicarpes, et voyant que Chen en avait finit avec son discours et s'était mis à taper la discut' à un Chenipan, je lui fit gentiment remarquer que nous étions un tantinet pressés._

_Alors pendant que les quatre filles continuaient de débattre sur le sujet « Taro-ne-comprend-rien-elle-est-nulle-cette-fille-et-Régis-c'est-le-meilleur », Régis, le Prof et moi entrions dans le laboratoire pour faire les présentations._

_Mewtwo était dans le salon avec Morphy et Lily : ma Papillusion s'était prise d'une grande affection maternelle pour lui. Elle aimait pouvoir garder un œil sur lui. Autant pour sa sécurité que pour les conneries qu'il faisait._

« Mewtwo ! » _Le petit pokémon détourna son attention de Morphy -transformé en bottes roses pour une raison inconnue à ce jour- et me sourait._ « Je te présente Régis, c'est lui qui va nous amener à Safrania. »

~ Enchanté ! ~

« Il-il PARLE ? »

~ Et voui ^^ ~

_Le vioc' se fit une joie d'expliquer brièvement (heureusement!) le phénomène._

« Vois-tu mon cher Régis, il se trouve que Mewtwo est un pokémon psy extrêmement puissant. Pour l'instant c'est encore un enfant, mais ses pouvoirs sont déjà incroyables. C'est pour ça que Taro et lui doivent se rendre chez Morgane. »

« Hum... intéressant...»

_Il a la même lueur que son grand-pére dans le regard: celle du passionné de pokémon et de connaissance. _

« Malgré-tout je ne veux pas faire la pompon-girl. » _Et je croisais les bras pour bien montrer que je boudais. Puérile ? Noooooon._

~ Pourquoi tu dit ça ? Ça à plutôt l'air rigolo ! ~

« J'ai pas envie de lécher les bottes d'un gosse tout juste sortie du berceau et de me ridiculiser en jupette ! »

« Elle dit ça parce qu'elle est grosse. »

« QUOI ?! Sale petit con ! Revient ici que je t'en mette une ! »

_Pas fou, il s'était mis à courir pour échapper à ma fureur. Mewtwo lâcha un enthousiaste : _

~ Oui ! Reviens ici espèce de méchant ! ~

_Et vola à notre suite. Lily poussa un « piii » découragé, Chen un « Haa la jeunesse ! » et Morphy égale à lui même s'endormit._

_Le voyage promettait d'être animé._

**A suivre...**

**Vp007 :** Fiou ! Je pensais pas que j'arriverais à le boucler ce chapitre !

**Taro :** ha ? Pourtant tu l'a écrit d'un traite.

**Vp007 :** Ouais mais j'ai dut faire des recherches chronologiques avant.

**Taro :** Des recherches chronologiques ?

**Vp007 :** Ben oui ! Dans l'animé le caractère de Régis évolue, et je ne savais pas trop comment le gérer. J'ai donc dut chercher par rapport aux badges obtenus par Sacha (5) pour avoir des infos sur son rival adoré !

**Taro :** Ok. Et sinon les lecteurs ils veulent savoir : pour la suite on verra d'autre perso connu ?

**Vp007 :** Yup ! Il y aura un affrontement contre notre duo de boulets préférés : Jessie et James ! Quelques allusions à Sacha, puis biiieen plus tard tu rencontrera Sacha, Ondine et Pierre. J'en profite pour remercier encore une fois les personnes qui ont la gentillesse de suivre mon histoire et de poster des commentaires. Ça me fait énormément plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, il se peut que les réponses soit données sous forme de chapitres bonus !

**Taro :** Vp007 a découvert les bonus et adore en écrire ! Ça la détend et lui redonne de l'inspiration ! Mais faudrait que ça devienne une habitude.

**Vp007 :** Rabat joie.


	10. Chapter Bonus: Résignation et Aveux

Un chapitre Bonus, et oui encore ! Pour la petit anecdote, j'ai écrit ce chapitre bien avant le 8 !

Sinon pas grand chose à dire à part que je voulais montrer une facette plus sérieuse de Régis. Je pense aussi faire de Régis une sorte de figure fraternel pour Mewtwo. Vous en pensez quoi ?

**Bonus : Résignation et aveux.**

_Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour la nuit. A mon plus grand étonnement, Régis n'avait pas voulut dormir en ville, préférant dresser un campement en contre bas de la route._

_Je l'avais imaginé plutôt du genre à dormir dans un hôtel._

_Tous le monde s'étaient mis au travail rapidement : les filles dressaient la tante, Régis allumait le feu, et moi je m'occupais de préparer le dîner. Une chance pour eux que je sache cuisiner !_

_Mais la soirée me réservait encore bien des surprises. Alors que je faisais goutter à Mewtwo ma soute à l'oignon, les pompons firent sortir leurs pokémons. Je ne savais même pas qu'elles en possédaient. _

_Régis finit de manger rapidement puis empoigna sa ceinture de pokéballs._

_Je les regardais, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient ?_

_Mewtwo et moi regardions l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait sous nos yeux: ces filles niaises, stupides, imbuvables, hypocrites, qui se transformérent en coach de combat pokémon. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Ce n'était pas un fanclub que trimbalait Régis partout avec lui, mais des professeurs en matière de combat pokémon !_

_D'ailleurs le gamin était plutôt doué. Impulsif et imprudent, mais doué. Il avait du potentiel. _

_Leur entraînement dura une heure pleine. Elles luis avaient fait faire toutes sortes d'exercices : précision des attaques, rapidité d'analyse de la situation, et bien sur des combats._

_Pendant que les entraîneuses étaient parties se laver dans la rivière, le gamin vint s'asseoir prés du feu à côté de moi. Enfin pas trop parce-que quand même, il schlingue._

« Tu fait ça tous les soirs ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as du mérite. »

_Un petit silence._

~ Pourquoi ? ~

« Pourquoi quoi ? » _rétorque-il agacé._

~ Pourquoi tu t'entraîne autant ? ~

_Régis resta silencieux un moment. Il contemplait le feu qui crépitait, comme s'il détenait la réponse._

« Car je veux être plus fort que lui. Je veux garder de l'avance. Car si je deviens suffisamment fort je pourrai remporter la ligue. Alors papy me verra le battre _lui_. Il verra que je suis le plus fort. »

« Tu parle de ce fameux Sacha dont Chen nous rabâchait les oreilles? »

« Ouais. Sacha... c'était mon meilleur ami avant. »

~ Vous êtes fâchés ? ~

« Il m'a volé l'amour de mon grand-pére. Il n'oublie jamais son nom à lui. Ni qui il est. Moi... je suis juste le petit-fils décevant qu'il veut gommer de sa vie. »

~ Mais il t'aime. Et il te fait confiance. Sinon on ne serrait pas là Taro et moi. ~

« J'ai une voiture. Il ne voulait pas déranger Sacha. Il ne voulait pas le retarder dans sa quête des badges. »

~ Taro dit lui qu'il dit n'importe quoi ! Qu'il a tort ! ~

_J'avais regardé Mewtwo, son petit air contrarié et innocent, puis Régis, ses yeux tristes et résignés. Ce jeune garçon qui tentait de faire basculer sa chance._

~ Taroheu! ~

_Je ne dit rien. Je n'avais pas envie de mentir ce soir là._


End file.
